EL HOMBRE QUE LO CAMBIÓ TODO
by Azoe
Summary: Ese era Sasuke Uchiha, le encantaba el sexo, ahora la chica en turno era su secretaria, aunque la encargada de economía no estaba nada mal, a él solo le gustaba que estuvieran buenas...   Bonito summary eh? bastante subliminal...
1. El primer día

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…..)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE RESPETE EL CREDITO.

* * *

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

EL HOMBRE QUE LO CAMBIÓ TODO.

El primer día.

Pensaba que no servía para otra cosa más que su carrera, pensaba que ningún hombre se fijaría en ella no porque no fuera bonita o inteligente, ¡Todo lo contrario! Era hermosa y era considerada un genio pero no se creía lo suficientemente mujer, realmente esa chica pensaba muchas cosas… pocas veces tenía pareja y solo era para tener sexo, para sentirse mujer pero siempre después de cada noche se sentía menos mujer, era una paradoja.

Cansada de su depresión decidió buscar otro trabajo, era momento de cambiar de aires y hasta tentar a la suerte, tal vez conseguiría el trabajo por el que estudió tan arduamente, tal vez así se sentiría más mujer o por lo menos se sentiría más productiva.

* * *

Sakura Haruno se dirigía a su nuevo empleo como licenciada en asuntos internos de la compañía Uchiha, ese empleo era toda una ganga, tantas prestaciones, recursos, permisos y sin hablar del sueldo no podían ser posibles en un solo trabajo, sin duda tuvo suerte, la chica que la entrevistó parecía ser muy agradable ¡Y le agradó más cuando la llamó!:

Flash back:

-Bien Sakura-san, me alegra que pudieras venir tan temprano, lo siento si te molesté por la llamada tan de repente pero no tengo otra hora libre más que ésta. –se disculpaba una joven de cortos cabellos negros y tierna mirada.

-No se preocupe no fue nada –le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien, verás que no será en vano pues… el señor Uchiha ha decidido darte el empleo.

-¿En verdad? –preguntó emocionada la peli rosa.

-Sí, te presentarás el lunes a las 7 de la mañana, pedirás que te lleven con una servidora –dijo señalándose a sí misma -soy Shizune Uchiha mucho gusto, soy la primera secretaria de mi primo el señor Uchiha, ya hablaremos después de eso –dijo tocándose la cabeza, sonriendo simpáticamente –ah, y yo te daré un recorrido por la compañía el lunes próximo.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy, muchas gracias por todo, nos veremos el lunes. –se despidió de la morena y salió de la compañía completamente emocionada.

Fin flash back.

-Llegamos señorita. –avisó el conductor del taxi sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica.

-Oh, muchas gracias señor, aquí tiene y quédese con el cambio. –agradeció dándole un billete.

-Muchas gracias señorita que tenga un buen día.

La empresa Uchiha, una empresa de respeto, llena de gente bien preparada y ni hablar de los negocios, la empresa Uchiha era conocida en toda Europa.

Al entrar Sakura se sentía un poco nerviosa, al principio no sentía nervios porque no era una trabajadora pero ahora que sabía trabajaría ahí cierto nerviosismo corría por su cuerpo. Se dirigió a la recepción y pidió llamar a Shizune.

* * *

-Sasuke buenos días. –saludó una morena.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

-Bastante bien, ya conoces a Kakashi, "Vamos por éste libro, vamos por aquel ¡Oh mira! ¡Ese es nuevo!" –imitó a su marido.

-Ese Kakashi no cambia, es un come libros.-dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Así es, por cierto hoy empieza la chica que recién contrataste, la de asuntos internos ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh si, ¿Le darás un recorrido?

-Claro.

**-Shizune-san. La señorita Haruno está aquí.** –se oyó desde el teléfono de su escritorio, la chica de inmediato atendió.

-Bien, dile que espere un momento ya bajo. –dijo se despidió con la mano de su primo y caminó hacia el elevador. Al llegar el elevador salía la segunda secretaria del señor Uchiha, una joven de largos cabellos rubios y ojos celestes. _–Hay por favor no… ¡No! No pienses en eso, Sasuke sabe que le presentaré a la nueva empleada, no se pondría a hacer esas cosas cuando sabe eso… ¿O sí? ¡Ash! ¡Espero que no o lo mataré!_ Pensaba asustada mientras bajaba el elevador.

* * *

-Hola señor ¿Cómo esta? –saludó la chica rubia, Sasuke volteó a verla, vestía una diminuta falda con una blusa escotada. (N/A: Eso no suena bien ¿Verdad?)

-Hola Ino. Estoy bien. ¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana? –preguntó sin quitarle la mirada a su secretaria.

-Muy mal, lo extrañé señor. –comentó seductoramente, acortando considerablemente la distancia.

-¿En serio? No te creo.

-¿Por qué? Usted sabe que yo lo quiero mucho jefe. –hizo un puchero.

-Hmp, bueno ¿Qué te parece si cierras la puerta y hablamos más acerca de eso?...-ordenó mientras se quitaba el saco.

-¡Hola Sakura! ¿Estás lista para tu primer día? –saludó efusivamente la morena.

-Sí, es decir… estoy lista Shizune-san.

-Oh vamos no me llames así, solo con Shizune estará bien.

-Ok Shizune. –dijo un poco apenada.

-Bien. Empecemos por algunas cosas, –comentó mientras caminaban. –la jefatura de la compañía y el área de asuntos internos están muy apegadas, no podemos hacer varias cosas si no es por los reportes de asuntos internos y viceversa así que yo como la primera secretaria del señor Uchiha te veré mucho y habrán algunas veces en las que tu tengas que ir a la jefatura ¿Ok?

-Comprendo.

-Primero pasaremos a la jefatura, te presentaré a mi primo y después te llevaré a los demás lugares.

-Me parece bien.

Las chicas llegaron a la jefatura de la compañía donde se supone debería estas Sasuke trabajando… al llegar y ver la puerta cerrada y el lugar de Ino desocupado se detuvo de repente.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Sí, bueno no, este… ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos primero a ver la compañía y a tu puesto para que puedas dejar tu bolso y tu gabardina? Mi jefe está un poco ocupado–preguntó nerviosa y Sakura pudo notar que también estaba un tanto molesta.

-E… está bien, como tú digas. –accedió un tanto dudosa.

-Maldito Sasuke, voy a matarlo… -murmuró pero Sakura pudo escuchar perfectamente aunque decidió no comentar nada al respecto.

-Sakura, adelántate al elevador, tengo que dejarle un papel a mi jefe. –dijo cortésmente aunque tenía un aura maligna detrás de ella, Sakura no dudó en acceder a su petición. Después de dejarle un papel en la puerta de su oficina la morena salió en busca de Sakura.

* * *

-Dime ¿Cuánto me has extrañado?

-¡Ah, mu… mucho ¡Jefe! Ah… -gritaba la rubia completamente desnuda mientras era penetrada por su jefe (N/A: ¿Su jefe?...Naa olvídenlo…)

-Vamos… Ino, no creo que me extrañes tanto… -decía con una voz ronca al oído de la chica mientras aumentaba las estocadas.

-¡Ah! Si… lo extrañe… ¡Ah, más!

-No te dejaré en paz hasta que… me lo demuestres. –ordenó mientras salía de ella y la volteaba, la rubia comprendió inmediatamente y llevó el erecto pene de su jefe hacia su boca, lamiendo, succionando y demás… pasarían varías horas…

Ese era Sasuke Uchiha, le encantaba el sexo, ahora la chica en turno era su secretaria, aunque la encargada de economía no estaba nada mal, a él solo le gustaba que estuvieran buenas, lo demás era lo de menos, no quería verse tan necesitado pero ¡Había pasado todo un fin de semana sin tener sexo! Y luego llega ella y el con tanto estrés, tenía que darse un tiempo ¿No? No es que le fuera fiel a la ofrecida de su secretaría, solamente en el fin de semana estuvo hasta el tope de trabajo y no tenía tiempo ni para llamar a alguna de sus "amigas conocidas".

* * *

Después de dar un pequeño recorrido y darle algunas indicaciones Shizune acompañó a Sakura al lugar en donde trabajaría.

-Bien, aquí es tu oficina ¿Te gusta?

-¡Vaya! Es tan… grande, es muy linda. –comentaba completamente asombrada de la gran oficina.

-Me alegra que te guste. –aún se veía un poco perturbada, Sakura sintió la confianza para preguntarle.

-Oye Shizune, ¿Está todo bien? Tal vez me equivoco pero te ves un poco molesta…

-Ehm, bueno, verás mi primo me saca de quicio a veces, Sakura no quiero que lo veas mal pero… pero ¡Hay pero ese tonto se lo gana!

-¿Tu jefe?

-Mira, lo conocerás después y… tú te harás de tu propia opinión pero por favor Sakura, no te muestres débil ¿Vale? –esa chica le agradaba, no quería que su primo jugara con ella como lo hacía con Ino.

-Está bien, descuida nadie me verá débil. –tal vez Sakura entendió un poco mal las cosas, lástima que Shizune no se percató que no había entendido lo que quería decir.

-Bien Sakura, así me gusta ahora hay que trabajar, nos veremos luego, a las 10 comemos así que… ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el elevador?

-Me parece excelente, hasta las 10.

* * *

Ino ya estaba en su puesto hacía pocos minutos que había salido de la oficina de Sasuke y no se percató del "papelito" que le dejó Shizune a su jefe.

Sasuke salió para preguntarle algo a su prima pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla ahí.

-¿Y Shizune? ¿La has visto? –preguntó a la rubia.

-Pues no, desde que salí ya no estaba. –comentó mirando a su jefe con deseo.

-Ahora no, será después. –dijo roncamente averiguando las intenciones de su secretaría.

Resignado decidió entrar de nuevo a su oficina cuando un papelito amarillo pegado en su puerta llamó su atención, Sasuke lo arrancó y leyó el recado, era la letra de Shizune.

"Te mataré" corto pero contundente. Sasuke de inmediato recordó lo de la nueva empleada y sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparado de ahí, no había salido por completo de la pieza cuando vio a su prima dirigirse hacia él.

-¡Hola Sasuke! –lo recibió con un pisotón con el mero tacón a la punta de su pie, Sasuke ahogó un grito de dolor mientras se arqueaba -¡Oh! Lo siento primito, ¿Te lastime? –se disculpaba más no quitaba el tacón de su pie.

-Shi… zune, la nueva… -pudo articular.

-¿La nueva? La hubieras conocido si no estuvieras cogiendo con la zorra de tu secretaría –escupía mientras enterraba más el tacón haciendo que Sasuke estuviera al borde del grito. –la conocerás después, ahora ella está ocupada, no la molestes ahora maldito irrespetuoso.

-¿Irrespetuoso?... pero… yo ¿Cuándo?… -gemía completamente adolorido rogando que su prima ya le quitara el tacón de encima.

-Fue una falta de respeto lo que hiciste, ¿Esa es la atención que le tienes a tus empleados? Eres de lo peor primo. –decía completamente furiosa mientras seguía enterrando el tacón.

-Ya… Shizune ya entendí… quítala…

-Bien, -quitó su tacón mientras el respiraba hondo y gemía de dolor.

-Eres una… creo que me fracturaste un dedo… -decía molesto por tal castigo.

-No me reproches nada enfermo y ahora vete a tu oficina o te juro que mi tacón estará en esa entrepierna que tanto te enorgullece –amenazó.

* * *

Había comenzado un poco lento su trabajo pero ahora estaba entendiendo rápidamente, era de lo mejor, tenía su propia oficina y una secretaria a su cargo.

-Disculpe licenciada, ¿Guata un café?

-Mmm sí, que sea cargado y con poca azúcar por favor.

-En seguida.

¿Y le ofrecían café? ¡Ese trabajo era de lo mejor! No podía encontrarle algo malo a la empresa Uchiha.

* * *

-Oye "rompe dedos" –se dirigió Sasuke hacia su prima, se notaba que aún le dolía pues cojeaba, Shizune pensó que tal vez si le había roto algún dedo, Sasuke no solía ser tan llorón. –Llama a la nueva de internos, necesito explicarle la relación entre jefatura y su área.

-Ya se lo explique, no te molestes. –respondió tiernamente.

-Hmp, ¡Solo llámala! –gritó al darse cuenta que estaba siendo derrotado por su prima. El grito fue sonoro, asustó a Ino pero Shizune ni se inmutó.

-No me grites enfermo, ya la llamo mientras ¿Qué te parece si te pones hielo? Te ves muy mal primo. –dijo burlona.

-Maldita "rompe dedos".

-Maldito enfermo sexual.

Sasuke se fue a su oficina mientras ella llamaba a Sakura.

**-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Shizune?**

-Hola Sakura, bueno ¿Podrías venir a la jefatura? Te presentaré al señor Uchiha.

**-Claro, en un momento estoy ahí.**

-¿Y esa chica qué? –preguntaba la segunda secretaria.

-Es la nueva de internos.

-Ah, espero que no quiera con mi Sasuke, el es solo mío.

-Serás puta.

-¡Que!

-Mira, no te lastimes, conozco a mi primo desde que tengo uso de razón y siempre es lo mismo con él, nunca toma en serio a las mujeres más que por sexo, ya deberías saberlo.

-Con migo es distinto.

-Hmm, lávate la boca antes de decir tanta tontería… -comentó en doble sentido. – como dicen: "Mientras más alto más duele la caída"

Llegó Sakura dirigiéndose a Shizune.

-Hola Sakura, mira ella es la segunda secretaria de Sasuke, su nombre es Ino.

-Mucho gusto –dijo tendiéndole la mano amablemente mientras la otra la saludaba de mala gana y es que sintió peligrar su "puesto" al ver a una chica tan hermosa y de tan buena figura como Sakura. La morena al darse cuenta del mal saludo agregó.

-Ino, ¿Si viste como deje a Sasuke verdad? –comentó amenazadoramente provocando que la otra palideciera.

-Mucho gusto. –saludo un poco mejor y se sentó como si fuera un robot.

-Así está mejor… ¡Vamos Sakura!

Al entrar a la gran oficina se vio a Sasuke con el pie izquierdo desnudo y envuelto en una bolsa de hielo.

-… veo que sí me hiciste caso. –definitivamente le había roto un dedo como mínimo. Sakura estaba un tanto extrañada ante tal comentario.

-"Veo que sí me hiciste caso" –arremedó agudizando su voz -¡Tú vas a pagar los gastos médicos "rompe dedos" del demonio! –reclamó, acto seguido Shizune piso fuerte el tacón haciendo que sonara por toda la oficina en señal de amenaza. –ya vete de aquí, deja a la licenciada, a mis dedos rotos y a mí solos. –bufó resignado.

-Bipolar…

-Igualada…

Salió cerrando la puerta detrás suyo dejando a Sakura con un signo de interrogación enorme arriba de su cabeza.

-¿Ves a esa chica? –dijo refiriéndose a su prima, Sakura afirmó. –pues ten cuidado con ella, es capaz de romper dedos, y es una igualada, y no me respeta, y me golpea cuando se le da la gana, y me reclama de todo lo que hago.

-Co… comprendo. –estaba completamente confundida, ¿Shizune había hecho eso solamente porque no estaba desocupado antes? Eso si era aterrador.

-Olvidémonos de ella, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Sakura Haruno señor…

-Uchiha Sasuke –se presentó estrechando la mano de la peli rosa. –no te quedes ahí parada siéntate, ¿te puedo llamar por tu nombre Sakura?

-Claro, señor. –afirmó sentándose.

-Llámame Sasuke, no me gustan mucho las formalidades cuando ambos somos licenciados.

-Está bien Sasuke.

-Bien, ahora te diré unas cuantas cosas sobre la empresa y lo que hacemos…

* * *

-Ya tardaron mucho ¿No crees?

-Claro, a lo mejor mi primo ya decidió cambiarte por una más de su nivel ¿No crees? –comentó maliciosamente.

-¡Claro que no! Sasuke no puede hacerme eso.-gruñó levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta aún cerrada de su jefe.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Sabes que no le gusta que lo molesten cuando tiene la puerta cerrada, mi primo te va a freír en aceite. –advirtió a la rubia que no disminuyó su paso.

-¿Te olvidas que soy yo? No me reclamará nada, y sirve que le quito a esa zorra de encima.

-Haz lo que quieras. –dijo mientras precavidamente se colocó los audífonos de su reproductor de música y ponía el volumen al 40%.

* * *

Sasuke estaba fascinado, en su vida había visto a una mujer tan bella y con un cuerpo tan tentador, la observaba detenidamente mientras ella leía unos papeles en silencio, Sasuke no perdía detalle de tan sexy mujer, cabello rosa largo y suelto, ojos como el jade , piel blanca como la nieve, vestía una falda a la rodilla bastante ajustada, con una blusa roja muy discreta pero a la vez podía verse un busto más grande de lo normal era tentadora al ojo del Uchiha, estaba hipnotizado ante tal belleza cuando cierta rubia entró sin avisar.

-Jefe, -dijo sensualmente mientras se acercaba a Sasuke -¿Se le ofrece algo? –Sasuke a regañadientes tuvo que salir de su sueño, ante tal interrupción se vio bastante molesto, por otro lado Sakura no se distrajo en lo absoluto y siguió leyendo los papeles.

-¿Podrías, -se dirigió amenazadoramente a su secretaria. –explicarme por qué interrumpes?

-¿Perdón? –se sorprendió ante tal reacción.

-¿¡Por qué entras sin avisar mientras estoy ocupado! ¿¡Nunca te expliqué que odio que me interrumpan!

-Pe… pero…

-Sal de aquí y pobre de ti si vuelves a interrumpir de esa manera.

Ino salió completamente enfurecida y frustrada al ver como Sasuke veía a la nueva chica.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me hablo así?... ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Qué? –dijo quitándose los audífonos. -¿Ya terminó el griterío de mi primo?

-¡Eres incorregible!

-Oh, vamos no te pongas así, anda come un dulce. –dijo ofreciéndole un dulce de su bolsa, la rubia resignada tomó un dulce y se dirigió a su asiento, Shizune nunca cambiaría, siempre era así de insensible con las mujeres que "trataban" con su primo.

* * *

-Lamento la interrupción … ¿Sakura?

-¿Mmm? Oh, no hay problema no me distrajo, ya terminé y lo entiendo todo completamente señor.

-¿Señor? ¿No habíamos quedado en que nos llamaríamos por nuestros nombres? –preguntó curioso.

-Ah sí, lo lamento es que me cuesta un poco de trabajo Sasuke. –sonrió ligeramente.

-Está bien, recuerda trabajar en eso, en verdad no me gusta tanta formalidad con alguien como tú. –agregó aventurándose a la reacción de Sakura.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañada.

-Porque… bueno, me gustaría tenerte más confianza, llevaremos negocios muy estrechos.

-Claro, prometo ser un poco menos penosa Sasuke.

-Eso espero, por cierto… -dijo mirando fijamente a la choca. –eres muy hermosa.

La chica se sonrojó ante el comentario de Sasuke, y como no sonrojarse, al entrar y verlo era el hombre más guapo que pudo encontrar en su vida, ese porte, esa blanca piel y ese cuerpo fuerte, era tan varonil. –Gracias Sasuke. Bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir, aún tengo trabajo. –dijo levantándose de la silla.

-Mmm, no me gusta que huyan de mí, –comentó burlonamente. -¿Estas huyendo Sakura? –preguntó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y aún cojeando se acercó a la chica.

-No, es solo que aún tengo trabajo… es en serio. –respondía nerviosa ante la repentina cercanía de su jefe.

-Bien porque no huirás de mi. –indicó travieso. –puedes irte… Sakura… -dijo a centímetros de su rostro, estaban muy cerca.

-Con permiso. –dijo y salió de ahí casi corriendo.

-Ah Sakura, ya son las 10 ¿Vamos a comer algo?

-Claro. –aceptó pero Shizune la vio un poco pálida, rápidamente supo de qué se trataba.

Al salir de la oficina Shizune miró fijamente a Sakura. –Dime Sakura, ¿Sasuke te hizo algo?

-No nada, es solo qué… ¿A eso te referías hace rato?

-Algo así. Te explicaré unas cosas sobre Sasuke: lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, él me dio el trabajo como su secretaria y ahí lo conocí mejor, mi primo no es malo, es un gran hombre, protege lo justo y es bueno con la gente pero el único defecto que le he encontrado es que él es muy débil con las mujeres, cualquier chica que le dé pase él gustoso entra, solo unas noches y ya, la siguiente, por eso te dije que no te mostraras débil ante él sabía que le interesarías, todo depende de ti Sakura él te querrá seducir pero tú decides, mi primo será todo lo que quieras pero no es un violador.

Aunque realmente me gustaría que si tienes algo con él fuera algo serio, no como con esa ofrecida de Ino. –concluyó con molestia.

-¿Ino? ¿Su secretaria? Entonces hace un rato cuando llegamos… -preguntaba temiendo que sus pensamientos fueran correctos.

Shizune miró a Sakura en señal de acierto. –Hazme un favor, puedes tener lo que quieras con Sasuke pero, no te rebajes como ella, hay maneras… sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí.

Ese fue su primer día, Shizune era increíble, una gran chica, sus compañeros eran buenos con ella y Sasuke, Sasuke era su jefe pero también era un hombre realmente guapo, ¿Qué podría hacer ella si él se le pone en frente de nuevo? ¿Podría resistirse ante tal adonis?

* * *

Ok, esta mini historia tendrá 3 capítulos a lo mucho, la hise pro que... no se! XD

Esta ves no metí a Karin, es asi como dicen los artistas "deje descanzar su imagen" Ja ja! Espero reviews, "zapes cariñosos" y un par de "te rifaste chava!" o algo asi... les agradesco que lean y sin mas por ahora... Nos leemos!

Por cierto "Intentando perseguir colores" no para, aún sigue! XD


	2. El segundo día

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…..)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE RESPETE EL CREDITO.

* * *

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

El segundo día.

Eran las 7 de la mañana, los licenciados llegaban uno a uno, el jefe se lograba divisar muy especialmente por la gran cojera que tenía, podía apreciarse a través del pantalón del fino traje que llevaba una férula en la pierna izquierda. El hombre se veía más serio de lo normal, tal vez esa férula era la causante de todo, o tal vez era la que causó todo…

-¡Shizune! –sí, era la causante de todo el motivo de su enojo.

-Dígame jefe. –respondía notablemente divertida por la pierna de su primo.

-… ¿Qué me miras? ¿Te parece gracioso?... ¡Dos dedos! ¡Mis dos dedos están rotos Shizune!

-Qué pena jefe, hice una apuesta con su hermano ayer sobre su penosa situación, el aposto a que usted tenía fracturados dos y yo a tres, perdí por su culpa…

-¿Apuesta? ¿Con Itachi? Ese idiota me las va a pagar.

-Ni te quejes, como si eso te impidiera hacer lo que más te gusta.

-¿Lo que más me gusta?

-Aja mira, ahí viene la zorra de tu secre… -indicó aburrida mientras Sasuke la miraba, si el día de ayer iba de una forma provocadora ahora sí no tenía palabras. (N/A: ni madre…) Una falda corta abierta del lado derecho, una diminuta blusa de tiras muy provocadora y un saco a juego con la falda que ni siquiera llevaba puesto. ¿Para qué? Si Sasuke al verla le arrancaría la ropa ¿Para qué se ponía el saco? Shizune al ver como su primo miraba a Ino decidió respirar profundo y hacer lo que todas las mañanas que pasaba "eso" hacía. –Ok, ya interpreté la estúpida mueca en tu rostro, me largo a "cualquier lugar", con tu permiso bipolar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas igualada? ¿No tienes trabajo? –preguntó completamente extrañado, por el comportamiento de Shizune.

-Si tengo trabajo y tú ¿Tienes moral? No me quedaré aquí y estaré escuchando como la zorra de Ino grita "¡Más jefe, más!" Mientras tú con tu estúpida férula le "dictas el trabajo"

-¿"Más jefe, más"? te equivocas, ella grita "¡Sasuke más fuerte y más duro!" –corrigió orgulloso de lo que provocaba en Ino. –y no, esta vez no me da la gana así que puedes quedarte tranquila. –dijo sorprendiéndola demasiado mientras Ino llegaba a su escritorio y el simplemente volvía a su oficina.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?...

* * *

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas de trabajo en la jefatura cuando Ino sintió que era el momento indicado para ir a "saludar a su jefe"

-Hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo estás? –ese timbre provocador ya no era nuevo en Sasuke, ya sabía a que había ido.

-Bien ¿Y tú? –preguntó roncamente, el hecho de que no tuviera ganas de hacerlo no significaba que estaba ciego, Ino tenía lo suyo y Sasuke en ese momento se sentía satisfecho solo con verla.

-Muy bien Sasuke. –cerró la puerta detrás suyo. –dime, ¿Quieres que haga algo en especial?

-Sí… por favor abre la puerta ¿Sí? Es que hace mucho calor y esta maldita cosa hace que me dé más calor. –reprochó mientras se quitaba el saco y se aflojaba la corbata.

-¿Quieres que abra la puerta?

-Eso dije…

-Pero, ¿Y no vamos a…

-No, no vamos… no tengo ganas, estoy un poco distraído y me molesta no saber el por qué… -comentó mientras se recargaba en el amplio respaldo de su silla.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, podría darte un masaje o acariciar alguna parte… -susurró al oído del Uchiha sensualmente mientras desabotonaba su camisa. Sasuke empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-No Ino gracias pero no quiero nada ahora…

-Vamos Sasuke, ya verás que te gustará, tu sabes bien que yo sé hacer muchas cosas que te pueden agradar. –estando detrás de él comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Sasuke.

-¿No podrías estar hoy sin nada de sexo? Créeme que no necesito de ti ahora, solo necesito estar solo y pensar algunas cosas, me estoy cansando de esperar Ino, sal y cierra… -comentó ya muy impaciente.

Ino salió muy confundida cerrando la puerta, Sasuke nunca le había dicho que no, era ella la que a veces se negaba pero a él no le importaba y aunque fuera arrastrando se la llevaba a su oficina para hacer lo que siempre hacían juntos. Y ahora simplemente no quería y hasta se dio el lujo de rechazarla.

Dentro de la ostentosa oficina se encontraba un Sasuke muy sumido en sus pensamientos. Se paró de su escritorio y se dirigió al baño privado de la oficina, tenía que liberar la reciente tención que Ino provocó en cierta parte de su anatomía, mientras él mismo se daba placer se preguntaba el porqué no quiso hacerlo con la rubia, iba con toda la intención, como en casi todas las ocasiones se le sirvió en bandeja de plata y él simplemente no tenía ganas… -Ah, maldita Ino lo dejó muy duro…

* * *

Sasuke no era el único que se hacía esa pregunta, Shizune se quedó de piedra al ver como Ino salía completamente confundida y frustrada, ¿Acaso eso era real? Su primo el enfermo sexual y bipolar ¿Había rechazado una oferta de sexo? Era bipolar sí, ¡Pero nunca para el sexo! Algo estaba pasando, y era algo grande, como ella decía "Sasuke primero se queda sin empresa a quedarse sin sexo" tenía que ser algo gordo lo que le estuviera pasando.

**-¿Shizune?** –habló una dulce voz al teléfono de la secretaría, era Sakura.

-¡Hola!.. Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás? –quería cuidar los tonos de su voz, Shizune creía saber por qué su primo se encontraba así pero tampoco quería comprobarlo tan pronto.

-**Bien, ¿Quieres que nos veamos a las 10?**

-¡Claro! Me… encantaría. –reguló significativamente su voz ya que su primo salía de su oficina y se dirigía justamente a ella. –Bueno, nos veremos ahí bye.

-¿Quién era?

-Kakashi…

-No te creo, igualada… -dijo mirando fijamente a su prima, Shizune era buena en muchas cosas pero era pésima en la práctica de mentir. –dime, ¿Quién era? Será nuestro secreto. –añadió burlón.

-Sakura… la veo para desayunar… -admitió desviando la vista.

-Ah está bien, por cierto dile que quiero verla en cuanto terminen de desayunar ¿Ok? –Sasuke tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó temerosa.

Sasuke se acercó a ella hasta que sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia. –No-te-im-por-ta. –finalizó dándole un beso en la frente en señal de que no le siguiera haciendo más preguntas y se metió en su oficina. Shizune comenzaba a temer que Sakura fuera la próxima que ocupara el "lugar" de Ino.

* * *

Terminando de desayunar Shizune le dijo a Sakura que su primo quería verla, Sakura no se sorprendió, al parecer había pensado un poco las cosas.

En verdad lo había pensado, pasó un largo rato pensando en la posibilidad de que Sasuke quisiera tener ese tipo de "relaciones laborales" con ella, pensó y pensó y llegó a la conclusión de que no se reprimiría aunque ella quisiera, sabía que toda su decisión en ese momento se iría por la borda, no había modo de resistirse a tal hombre y sinceramente, tampoco quería poner mucha oposición, le gustaba, le parecía atractivo, y también estaba consciente de que de un par de noches en su cama no haría que el hombre le pidiera matrimonio, ella lo sabía y no le importaba total, no era el primer hombre con el que se acostaría, ni el último. Y si él era así como le dijo Shizune "No toma en serio a las mujeres más que para tener sexo", ¿Quién dijo que ella también no lo podía tomar en serio más que para tener sexo?

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó la morena, no vio a Ino en su lugar y temió lo peor así que decidió preguntar…

-Pasa… -se escuchó por dentro.

-Sasuke, aquí está Sakura. –dijo mientras entraba junto con la peli rosa en la amplia oficina.

-Bien, déjanos solos… ¿Si se puede verdad? –preguntó irónico y a la vez un poco gracioso, quería parecer gracioso ante la ojiverde.

-Ash… ¡Lúcete bipolar! –decía un poco menos tensa mientras salía de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí. _–Lo que tenga que pasar pasará ¡Y punto!... Ahora, Shizune a trabajar que si Sasuke no ve estos reportes hechos ni con 4 horas de sexo con Ino y Sakura juntas lo calmo…_

_

* * *

_

-¿Quería algo? –preguntó normal, no se dio cuenta del "quería".

-¿"Quería"? ¿En qué quedamos?

-Oh, lo siento, aún no me acostumbro. –respondió apenada. –lo había olvidado por completo.

-Tienes suerte de que este de buen humor, podría haberte hecho algo muy malo si me encontrabas en mis 5 minutos.

-No es algo para que te enojes, solo fue una pequeña equivocación. Por cierto… ¿Qué querías?

-Me gustas.

Sakura estaba completamente pasmada ante Sasuke, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, o por lo menos no tan pronto, apenas y conocía al tipo.

-Ah, ¿Y?

-Bueno, me gustas y cuando una mujer me gusta quiero que esté siempre con migo.

-No entiendo… -fue callada por el dedo índice del moreno, ¿En qué momento Sasuke se había aproximado hasta ella? Sakura no se dio cuenta, estaba atrapada en él.

-Dime Sakura, ¿Qué haces cuando te gusta un hombre? –preguntó provocadoramente tomando ligeramente a la chica de su fina cintura.

-¿Qué hago? –se puso nerviosa. -¿En verdad quieres que te diga que es lo que hago? –preguntó sorprendida.

-No me lo digas, muéstramelo…

* * *

-¡Hay! ¿Qué demonios hacen? –gritaba histérica la rubia secretaria.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Sasuke y esa zorra. –escupía con veneno.

-Tranquila, te morderás la lengua. –comentó divertida la morena.

-¡Tú no me digas nada! Es tu culpa por traerla aquí y hablarle tan bien. –reprochaba caprichosamente.

-Mira, en primera por default Sasuke la conocería algún día, fuera mi amiga o no y en segunda, te dije ayer que no te lastimaras, deberías saber que Sasuke es así, siempre cuando ve algo mejor de lo que tiene lo quiere y no hay poder humano que lo haga cambiar de opinión hasta conseguirlo. Es como un niño pequeño.

-Pero esa cualquiera no puede ser mejor que yo, ¡Yo soy más guapa!

-No me preguntes a mí, pregúntaselo al bipolar cuando salga. –finalizó y siguió con su trabajo. Ino estaba completamente celosa, sentía que Sasuke era suyo, que ninguna mujer debía tocarlo y sentía que ninguna mujer era mejor que ella para Sasuke.

* * *

Dentro de la oficina Sasuke estaba sentado con una peli rosa en sus piernas besándolo ferozmente. Era la primera vez que Sasuke sentía tanta necesidad de estar con alguien, ni Ino ni alguna otra mujer había despertado tanto deseo en Sasuke por poseer a alguien, era algo extraño con trabajos y hacían 24 horas que se conocían y Sasuke ya planeaba qué posiciones emplearía con ella.

Sakura estaba encima suyo, lo besaba tranquila pero demandantemente jugaba con su azabache cabello a veces dejaba de besarlo en la boca para besarlo en el cuello o en el torso que ella misma desnudo, Sasuke por su parte no había despojado de sus prendas a Sakura aún, quería disfrutar de ese exquisito aroma que emanaba de ella y también de sus caricias, tocaba su espalda por debajo de la blusa de seda roja de Sakura con una mano y con la otra tocaba su pierna derecha, comenzó por la rodilla y luego fue subiendo lentamente hasta sentir el delicado encaje de su prenda íntima y acariciar suavemente su trasero provocando leves gemidos.

Sasuke estaba realmente excitado, comenzaba a necesitar más y más y cada vez más pronto, no recordaba desde hace cuánto tiempo era tan impaciente y sentía tanta hambre por una mujer.

Sakura se acomodó mejor en las piernas de Sasuke, el movimiento hizo que sus partes rozaran provocando en Sasuke una excitación mayor y un elevado gemido por parte de Sakura, sin dudarlo Sasuke comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de la peli rosa, una delicada mano detuvo su desenfreno.

-… ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba casi implorando que no lo detuviera.

-Aquí no, no soy una cualquiera. –respondió firmemente mientras se levantaba de su cómoda posición y comenzaba a arreglar su ropa.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –preguntaba impaciente.

-Tengo que trabajar, me voy Sasuke.

-¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Hablas en serio? –ninguna mujer lo había rechazado a esas "alturas"

-Ya te dije que no soy una cualquiera, no me gustaría hacerlo aquí. –se giró para abrir la puerta pero unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura y una ronca voz a su espalda le susurraba al oído.

-No creí que pudiera ofenderte esto, si no quieres aquí entonces será en otro lugar. –aseguró roncamente, seguía muy excitado.

-Dime en donde, -Sakura también estaba deseosa por él, besaba fantástico y tenía un cuerpo de muerte, sin mencionar que la había tocado como ningún hombre lo había hecho.

-¿Te parece bien mi casa? ¿Nos vamos de aquí? –preguntó aún la tenía abrazada posesivamente.

-Claro.

-Bien, paso por ti a tu oficina en un rato. –indicó y quitó el agarre posesivo de ella, ésta se dio vuelta y le dio un corto beso en el cuello en seña de despedida.

* * *

Sakura salió y a la primera que se encontró fue a Shizune con cara dudosa.

-¿Todo en orden? –preguntó la morena.

-Sí, todo bien yo creo que ya no nos veremos hasta mañana ¿Verdad? –dijo acercándose a Shizune.

-Así es, ten un buen día Sakura. –finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente. –sonrió sinceramente, que ella fuera tan débil con los hombres, no quería decir que fuera una maldita. Se despidió y salió rumbo a su oficina.

Después de todo, simplemente quería sentirse mujer aunque fuera por unas horas o una noche entera…

* * *

Hola! Ya se me dió mi gana aparecerme jeje... Antes que nada una disculpa por el tiempo muerto... Todo tiene una explicación, resulta que debido a la negligencia de mi hermanito me vi obligada a reinstalar el Windows osea... ¡Es toda una lata! En fin, mis historias estan intactas porque mi hermano supo apreciar su vida y me guardó mis archivos XD... Bueno llevo una noche entera instalando programas y recuperando el tiempo perdido haciendo unos reportes y al rato tengo que trabajar asi que me espera una joda por lo tanto... ¡Me encantaría que me dejaran unos cuantos reviews si no es mucho pedir para levantar los ánimos! ¿Si?...

Gracias por estar al pendiente de la continuación... De nuevo mil y una disculpas por las molestias y sin más por ahora... ¡Nos leeeeeemos!


	3. ¿El último día?

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…..)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE RESPETE EL CREDITO.

* * *

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

¿El último día?

-Shizune me voy.

-¿Cómo? Pero aún no es hora.

-Según mi reloj de JEFE ya es mi hora de salir. –enfatizó la palabra mientras veía su reloj.

-Haz lo que quieras, al fin y aquí está tu gata…

-¡Miau! –exclamó antes de emprender la carrera por su vida.

-¡Sasuke! Largo de aquí enfermo. –se le oía gritar a la joven mientras Sasuke salía apresurado, ¿Cómo Shizune supo a lo que iba? ¡Bha! ¿Qué le importaba?

El señor Uchiha, "pulcro y sin mancha" a la vista de sus empleados, llegaba a la división de Asuntos Internos de la compañía. No era muy común verlo ahí, mejor dicho era casi imposible que Sasuke Uchiha saliera de su oficina.

-Disculpa. ¿Podrías llamar a tu jefa? –captó la atención de la secretaría de Sakura provocando un significativo sonrojo en ella al darse cuenta quién le hablaba.

-Claro que sí señor, ahora le llamo. –dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina de la peli rosa.

-Disculpe licenciada, el señor Uchiha, está aquí buscándola.

-¿Eh? -¿En verdad había hablado en serio? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, ella creía que Sasuke se había aburrido de la idea. –sí, bueno supongo que me iré, nos veremos mañana ¿Te puedo encargar que no me descuides lo que te pedí?

-Sí licenciada, no se preocupe mañana estarán listos los informes. –dijo mientras se retiraba.

Sabiendo que sí iba en serio, Sakura tomó su bolso y su saco. _–Ni hablar, eso te ganas por sucumbir al deseo carnal Haruno._

-¿Lista? –preguntó roncamente al tenerla en frente suyo. Por alguna extraña razón cada momento que la veía le parecía aún más hermosa, como si comenzara a tomarle cariño a esa chica.

-¿Creo? – la chica se veía un poco nerviosa.

* * *

El trayecto fue tranquilo en el auto del Uchiha, sorprendentemente podía manejar perfectamente a pesar de su férula.

-¿Puedes manejar bien con eso?

-Cariño… yo puedo hacer maravillas.

-Sí, ya veo… -respondió aún muy curiosa observando cómo Sasuke manejaba sin molestia alguna.

_-¿Con algo tan insignificante se sorprende? Vaya que es más conformista de lo que creí._

Llegaron al departamento del joven, bastante espacioso y muy bien amueblado, Sakura miraba sorprendida toda la sala, en eso sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo desde su espalda.

-Lo interesante no es aquí. –le susurró al oído mientras la llevaba a su cuarto.

No la soltó en ningún momento y desde antes de llegar al cuarto del Uchiha, éste comenzó a besar el blanco cuello de la chica, mientras ella ahogaba pequeños suspiros tapándose la boca con su mano.

Llegaron al cuarto y Sasuke volteó a Sakura para quedar de frente, el moreno poseyó sus labios en un beso demandante mientras tocaba a la ojiverde a través de su ropa, de nuevo ese deseo animal de poseerla se apoderó de sus sentidos y rápidamente comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de la chica, pronto quedó en ropa interior ante la mirada deseosa de Sasuke con tan magnífico cuerpo y piel que poseía Sakura.

La peli rosa no quería sentirse tan incómoda y se apoderó de los labios de Sasuke mientras le quitaba el saco del traje, en un movimiento rápido le quitó la corbata y camisa, solo faltaban sus pantalones. Lamiendo el cuello del joven, Sakura desabotonó sus pantalones y en un momento quedó solo en bóxers, Sakura intentó quitárselos pero unas varoniles manos la detuvieron.

-Las damas primero… - suspiró roncamente y en un momento la levanto y la llevó hasta su cama, besaba a la chica completamente excitado mientras desabrochaba y quitaba su sostén dejando ver sus hermosos pechos, no pudo resistir la tentación y dejó la boca de la chica para descender a uno de ellos. Lamía con pasión y la chica solo pudo ahogar sus ahora gemidos con su mano. Sasuke ya no escuchaba los gemidos de Sakura, quitó con su mano la de la peli rosa.

-No hagas eso, no me gusta el silencio…

Volvió a apoderarse de la boca que tanto le había encantado y con sus manos terminó por desnudarlos a ambos. De nuevo sus sexos rozaron, esta vez la sensación fue mucho más intensa provocando un sonoro y placentero gemido en ambos, parecía como si Sakura hubiera tenido su primer orgasmo.

Unos momentos más de besos y caricias, Sasuke ya no aguantaba quería estar dentro de ella en ese mismo instante.

-Sakura, ¿Podríamos?... –preguntó dudoso, recordaba que Sakura se veía un poco nerviosa. Pero ahora parecía que sus nervios habían desaparecido, sintió las tibias manos de la chica en su rostro, la miró y de nuevo quedó hipnotizado por esa chica, esa mujer que lo veía estaba completamente excitada, sonrojada pero no perdía esa ternura y belleza naturales.

-Sí, podemos… ahora.

Sasuke gustoso obedeció a su chica. Entró lentamente mientras la chica se aferraba con sus uñas a la amplia espalda de su acompañante, cuando estuvo por completo adentro Sasuke esperó unos momentos, mientras besaba el cuello de la chica y masajeaba sus pechos.

Comenzó un vaivén ligero disfrutando las sensaciones que desde hacía bastantes horas quería sentir. Se sentía como si fuera su primera vez, tenía un mar de emociones que ni él mismo sabía describir pero poco le importaba en ese momento.

Sakura por su parte se sentía deseada y completamente excitada, siempre era lo mismo, cuando estaba con alguien se volvía a sentir viva, pero ahora, había algo más, un extraño sentimiento de felicidad invadió su ser, se sentía feliz por una razón indefinida que, ya después cuando estuviera tranquila en su casa la pensaría mejor.

El vaivén aumentó su intensidad anunciando el orgasmo para ambos, fue un momento increíble en el que ambos tocaron las nubes, terminaron con unos cuantos besos y muchas más caricias completamente exhaustos.

-Creo que yo debo irme, mañana hay que trabajar. –decía la chica un poco adormilada incorporándose de la cama. No quería quedarse dormida en un lugar que no creía muy apropiado.

-Quédate un rato más, hay que dormir un par de horas y después te dejo en tu casa ¿Ok?

-E… está bien. –no estaba muy convencida, no quería profundizar demasiado con él porque sabía que terminaría loca por él como su secretaría.

-Vamos, ven aquí. –le dijo abriendo sus brazos para que ella se acurrucara en ellos. Tal vez Sakura si terminaría como Ino, no quería pero ¿Con esa petición se podía negar?

-Sasuke. –preguntó más adormilada ya abrazada por el chico que por su voz parecía más dormido que despierto.

-Mmm…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-… feliz… nunca me había pasado…

-A mí tampoco.

-Duérmete, tenemos mucho tiempo para platicarlo… -segundos después su respiración sonó más lenta, Sakura asumió que el ya estaba dormido, momentos después ella también quedó completamente dormida.

Quien sabe que pasaría después, es decir. Nadie controla los sentimientos. Tal vez después se desate una verdadera historia…

* * *

Ja ja, es gracioso… mientras hacía la parte "hot" estaba escuchando "Don´t stop me now" de Queen… fue algo motivador XD

Bien pues... aquí esta la última parte de este mini SasuSaku que pues... ya viéndolo con lupa estoy considerando la idea de hacer una segunda parte de esta historia, ya con más trama, mas personajes, etc. ¿Que les parece? Según a como yo lo veo podría hacer una buena historia pero no sé qué tal les paresca eso a ustedes...

Se los dejo a su criterio, mi pregunta es: ¿Quieren dejar hasta aquí la historia? o mejor ¿Hago la segunda parte de esta historia con mucho más trama y mas larga?

Ustedes deciden, dejenme sus comentarios y respuestas ji ji.

Sea lo que ustedes decidan aquí esta el final, quiero hacer un paréntesis y poner que me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer el lemon, solo espero que les haya gutado porque en serio que si me partí el coco. XD

Sin nada que decir... ¡Oh si, ahora si debo decir algo: Muhcas gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer mis historias!

Ahora si, sin más que decir... ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
